wizardvillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium: Chapter 7
"Well... My arms are like this, so... I'm not good at fine work! I can't even sew properly..." : — Domika, lamenting her skill with a thread and a needle. Chapter 7 is the first chapter of the second volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and a seventh chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview Chapter 7 deals with the aftermarth of the village fire and brings the heated friction between Zipher and villagers to the boiling point. Meanwhile Zipher learns the truth about the Wizard Village. The first part of the chapter deals with Zipher and Domika's interactions during his recovery period that is interrupted by villagers demanding justice. Zipher is dragged before the village court. It is revealed that Brow was responsible for stealing Zipher's fireworks and accidentally starting the fire. Kobolgarde, Brow's mother tries taking the blame. While the villagers debate, Domika takes Zipher deep into the caves under the Wizard Village. Here, Zipher is confronted by the corpses of Sky Golems. here he learns that villagers scavenge these corpses for inexplainable technology. He learns that there's no way for them to fix his ruined left eye. Upon ascending back into the village, Zipher is informed that the fire was ruled an accident and that he's allowed to stay with Domika. Summary The chapter starts with Cosith, Kayoh and Malsus discussing the aftermath of the fire and Zipher's health. Once again Domika tends to his wounds. After waking up, the first thing Zipher immediately inquires about Brow's health. Domika tells that Brow was mostly unhrt and hands Zipher his newly mended coat. She starts apologizing for the restoration work being less than perfect, even though Zipher doesn't mind. In a heated exchange, Zipher falls on Domika. After a short confusion, the two get up and straighten all the disagreements. Outside of Domika's house a bunch of villagers gather and demand the outsider to leave. Zipher is blamed for the house fire and taken to court before Village Chief Ainu. Even though there were no casualties, Zipher is blamed for the fire, obviously causing it with his fireworks. The fact that danger has come, villagers argue, is due to his arrival. "No outsiders" was supposed to be a rule for a good reason. During the heated debate it Brow admits to having stolen Zipher's fireworks and being responsible for the fire. A loud argument breaks out about responsibility and whether Zipher, Domika or Brow's mother Kobolgarde should take blame for what transpired. The argument is cut short by Zipher who announces that he'll leave the village immediately. Zipher apologizes for creating all the trouble. Before leaving he only asks the villagers to use their magics to heal his ruined left eye. Malsus steps up and tells him that his eye will never heal. He claims that the villagers used everything at their disposal already and there's nothing more they can do for him. Interrupting the conversation, Domika takes Zipher to see the truth of the village. The duo descends into the caves under the village. At the very bottom Zipher is startled as he sees the decaying corpses of Sky Giants. Domika says the villagers have no inherent powers. Rather, the supposed powers Zipher has seen in the village are only the unearthed technology found on the corpses of Sky Giants and that nobody knows how they work. The variant villagers are just people rejected by society for their mutations who have found refuge in the village. Upon exiting the caves with Domika, Zipher is informed of the Village Chief's decision. The firework is ruled to be an accident and Zipher is allowed to stay with Domika. Even though the things are settled, Ainu wonders why Zipher dropped his food and water on the way to the village and kept the fireworks. Characters in order of appearance Cosith Kayoh Malsus Ainu Domika Zipher Kobolgarde Trivia * If you observe them carefully, you'll understand there's sexual tension between Zipher and Domika. External links Seventh chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village